


A Silent Boast

by Mandibles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, I have things I should be writing, I wrote this instead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between greasy pizza and hastily unzipped jeans, Boyd mumbles, “I’m not some kind of trophy, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Boast

Somewhere between greasy pizza and hastily unzipped jeans, Boyd mumbles, “I’m not some kind of trophy, you know,” so low and so simply that Scott has to strain to hear over the blood rushing in his ears.

Scott pauses from lurching for a kiss, tongue extended and  hands deep in Boyd’s back pockets, then pulls back. “Huh?” he says eloquently.

It takes a moment to get the repeat out of him, but eventually Boyd shrugs with a deep sigh. “I mean, I—” He stops again, his eyes drawn to something over Scott’s shoulder. “Look, if this is just some power thing or whatever between you and Derek, I don’t wanna—” He leaves it there and, as decisive and well-spoken as Boyd usually is, whenever things get personal, whenever things turn to his own thoughts or opinions, words always end up scrambled and sentences dead before their time.

It’s equally endearing and sad, the latter of the two hitting Scott most now.

Scott slips his hands from Boyd’s ass. “Hey, what? _No_ ,” he says. “This has nothing to do with Derek.” He can’t help the prickle of irritation when his mouth forms around the Alpha’s name and it may be why Boyd’s eyebrows shoot up, disbelieving. “Seriously, it doesn’t,” he insists further.

“He’ll smell you on me. You know that.”

It takes Scott everything he has not to pout as he moves further away, out of Boyd’s personal bubble. Still the whine is thick in his voice, when he says, “Do you—Do you want to stop, then?”

Boyd pauses, thinks; the answer, though, comes quickly. “No,” he murmurs, voice husky, closing the space between them and tentatively placing his hands on Scott’s sides. “I just—I just needed to know before we—” He sighs again and hovers over him awkwardly. “I’m not good at this,” he finishes lamely.

Scott grins and clutches Boyd’s biceps, squeezes. “Hey, I think you’re doing just fine, dude.” His eyes flick down to Boyd’s lips. “Can I . . . ?”

Going a little stiff, Boyd scrutinizes him. Then, he closes his eyes and nods with a huff.

A victorious chuckle leaves Scott’s throat and he leans up to bring his mouth to Boyd’s, chapped lips catching. Boyd tenses further before easing at Scott’s quiet insistence, his lips parting in a gasp that Scott takes full advantage of.

Though Scott’s jeans are unzipped and hang low on hips, they don’t get much farther than slow, sweet kisses and shy touches, and that suits Scott just fine. More than fine, even. Still, he makes sure to get his hands on Boyd’s bare skin—his neck, collarbone, arms, hands—and leave a dark, dark mark on Boyd’s throat that will take hours to heal even for a wolf.

Because while Derek has nothing to do with Scott asking Boyd out, it doesn’t mean Scott can’t still rub it in his face. 


End file.
